The Bag
by peaceout2311
Summary: How did he end up like this, with bakura of all people? not saying that he didn't like it, but the stupid bag was to blame. WARNINGS rated m for mentions
1. Chapter 1

So hear I am again writing another story for Darkshipping. Yami and Bakura have their own bodies but still have a mind link. This one goes out to my Bff Sarah. I love you Girl. She totally gave me the inspiration to write this and also sorry but I have to tell them, this kinda happened to her. Now I have to run and ride so she doesn't murder me, uh oh I can see her coming, bye oh

Ps i don't own anything in this story. Bye.

The bag

Yami was finally out of school and Bakura was coming over to his house, true known they got their own bodies Bakura was a whole lot nicer, well after Yami told him what really happened to his town. Glad that was over he couldn't live with having to contently look over his shoulder to see if Bakura was out to get him. Bakura's bag is just sitting there, Yami knew it was wrong but he had to look. He found a banana, a dead spider, a fake ID This is perfect blackmail, Yami thought, then he found something that shocked him.

"B-Bakura?" asked Yami with a slight blush on his face.

Bakura walked thought the door and wondered what Yami wanted "What?"

"Why do you have, er. Lube in your bag?" asked Yami hesitantly

"…What?" said a shocked Bakura. Why was Yami looking inside his stuff and why did he have to find that of all things. Wait maybe he misheard him, ya that's it, he jut misheard him.

"There's—uh. Lube. In your bag." Repeated Yami. Now he was getting annoyed, was Bakura really that deaf?

"…WHAT?"said Bakura now he was sure that he heard Yami right. His face must have been one of complete ,well he didn't want to know what his face looked like right now.

"Yeah—here. Oh, this is a good kin—" Yami wanted to see how much more he could bother Bakura, the look on his face was priceless. At Yami's words Bakura blushed, then a thought it him, if Yami knew about brands, he must be gay too. Now Bakura would put his plan into action.

"GIVE ME THAT." Bakura commanded

"Wha—?" Yami was slightly shocked at the change in Bakura, did he go too far?

"Give it to me!" Bakura yelled in a threatening voice.

"No! Hey, what're you! Bakura—ah!" said Yami, he had gotten over his shock and Bakura didn't scare him anymore, Not that he ever did or anything like that.

"Yami, hand it the fuck _over_!"Growled Bakura, now Yami was toeing a very fine line and he knew it.

"Why? Are you _embarrassed_ by it?" teased Yami, now that he was over it, he went back to his original plan of teasing him.

"Don't smirk at me, pharaoh! Give me the—" Bakura didn't get to finish because Yami cut him off.

"No!" said Yami. Bakura narrowed his eyes at him and Yami just smirked happily, little did he know on the inside Bakura was setting up a trap.

"What the hell are you doing! Give me—shit!" cursed Bakura, he had fallen and grabbed on to the only thing close to him. Fortunately it had been Yami, unfortunately, that didn't help at all and Yami just fell down on top of him.

"Ah! W-Why the hell did you pull me down?" grumbled Yami

"Give. It." said Bakura, the tone was calm and simple, so somewhere in Yami's head a voice knew that Bakura meant business, and he only used that tone when he was really angry. But Yami ignored that voice in his head

"Are you coming onto me?" Yami said bewildered, he was even surprised that he sort of liked it.

"Shut up, idiot!" growled Bakura and that calm tone was gone, so Yami knew he wasn't in your going to die trouble, more like I will make your life hell for a week or two. Bakura then lost his patience and hit him.

"Ouch! Don't hit me!" said Yami while rubbing his head.

"Give. Me. The. Lube!"said Bakura menace practically dripping from his voice. Yami knew now it was back up to the you're going to die trouble level.

"Why? You want to use it to—to—on me?" He was slightly scared of Bakura now, so he just said the first thing that came to his mind.

"…" Well Yami figured that out pretty quickly.

"…Bakura?" Yami gulped.

"…" Well time to put my plan into action thought Bakura.

"…Bakura, I really don't like that look." Now he was more scared of Bakura than before.

"Do you _want_ me to use it on you?" Bakura said slightly seductively. He loved the way Yami eyes practically popped out of his head.

"B-Bakura!" now Yami knew that he crossed the line, Bakura had to just be kidding right, no way did he actually mean. Oh RA.

"You're blushing, so obviously you do." Smirked Bakura

"W-What? No! No, Bakura, don't—ah!"said Yami as Bakura put his hard underneath his thin tank top and started to play with his nipples.

"Do you want it—now?" said Bakura while smirking.

"B-Bakura—ugh—get _off_ of me."

"Why, would I do a thing like that, I have you right where I want you Yami," said Bakura. With that sentence Yami knew that Bakura did mean what he said and that he would do what he wanted with him or his body and yet Yami wanted it.

"You're—hnn—_heavy_." Said Yami. Even Yami knew that that was a lame comeback. The look of disbelief on Bakura's face was clear.

"Ugh. You complain too much." Said Bakura. He was getting really tired of Yami's continuous complaining, but he shifted slightly so that his weight wasn't completely on Yami. He didn't want to hurt him.

"…" Yami glared at Bakura.

"What? Don't glare at me—I fixed it." Bakura grumbled slightly

"You did not! You're still—mmph!" Yami couldn't talk anymore because his mouth was occupied by Bakura's tongue.

"Shut. Up." Bakura was tired of Yami talking. "Either shut up or put your tongue to better use."

Yami blushed until his face looked like a tomato.

"Get. Your. Nngh. Tongue. Out. Of. My. Hnn—mouth." Yami said very unconvincing.

"I don't think you—mm—you want it out." Bakura said. He knew Yami's resistance was crumbling.

"B-Bakura." Yami stuttered

"What." Now Bakura really was getting pissed off, here he was trying to show Yami a good time, and he wouldn't shut up, lay back and enjoy it.

"Shut up." Yami wanted some sense of control in this situation.

"Hey. You don't tell _me_ to shut up." Forget mad now Bakura was thinking about tying him up.

"…" Yami was slightly scared of the look on Bakura's face.

"I tell _you_ to fucking shut up." Bakura's eyes were slits but he could sense his anger fading slowly. Then he smirked slightly. He leaned down and bite him.

"Nngh—G-Bakura! Don't bite me!" Yami winced in pain as he felt Bakura's teeth sink into his shoulder.

"Why." He liked the soft flesh, and it smelled just like Yami. "ahhhh" he inhaled the scent lived, thriving off of it. He was addicted to it.

"Because—ah! Because it _hurts_!" Yami complained slightly. He pouted just a little.

"You like it." Bakura said, smirking at the pout on Yami's face.

"…" Yami couldn't deny this, so he just shut up.

"See? You do like it." The silence was all the proof he needed.

"I do—_nngh_—I do not!" Yami said with absolutely no force in his voice.

"Uh-huh. Why don't you tell that to _this guy_?" Bakura said, reaching down to Yami's mostly hard cock.

"G-Bakura! Where the hell are you—_uhn_—d-don't touch me _there_…" Yami moaned out.

"Yami, you know you don't _mean_ that." Bakura's smirk only grew at the sound of Yami's moan

"Bakura…" Yami moaned he needed more.

"Don't tell me you're in denial again." Bakura smirked even more. He loved being a tease.

"…" Yami just wanted more, he wanted more.

"You remember what happened the _last time_ you were in denial, don't you?" Bakura said, he remember that time, ohh he loved that time. Everyone remembers their first time.

"I'm completely in denial." He loved when he first denied it. Maybe he could get that again.

"That's what I thought." Then Bakura picked up Yami, carried him to his room and proceed to have some fun all night long.


	2. ya im hatin on you, get over it

Ok this goes out to yaoi hater 23. Umm I'm sorry that I make you sick and that u hate all gays. If you didn't like what this story would have been about then you should have read the warnings and backed out. If you don't like gays stuff, why were u even looking at this pairing? Okay so u don't likes gays, but you don't have to PUBLICALLY post your thought. One of my best friends is gay, so watch the way you speak, you might hurt someone. Again if u don't like yaoi, then don't review my stories, or better yet, don't read them. Thanks.


End file.
